Night Heaven , A Lenda do Continente Flutuante
by Sayuri12
Summary: Não é Naruto! Se trata de uma aventura em Night Heaven, um continente flutuante! Muita ação, suspense, drama e... Romance! Plz, leiam e comentem!
1. Leiam!

Gente, andei pensando... Sabe aquele livro que eu estava escrevendo?

Pois é, já estou no 13º capitulo (quando terminar vou reescrever os primeiros capítulos, pois não me agradaram muito)! E, gostaria muito que vocês dessem uma lidinha nos primeiros capítulos para me ajudarem!

Críticas, sugestões, elogios... Tudo é bem vindo!

Então... Vou postar os dois primeiros capítulos, e vcs vão deixar um coment, né?

Bjus


	2. Cap1  Elfos

_**Obs: Night Heaven é totalmente criado por mim, então, se vier aqui com intenção de plágio.. aperta CRTL+W antes :D**_

_**Night Heaven**_

_**-A Lenda do Continente Flutuante-**_

_**Capítulo 1 - Elfos**_

Sentei-me no sofá, abri o livro e comecei a ler em voz alta:

- Capítulo 43: Conhecendo Mais Sobre Night Heaven.

Um continente flutuante, nas alturas. Existe muito verde, muitas árvores.

É um lugar grande, e as pessoas vivem em pequenas 'aldeias' ou vilarejos, onde são clareiras que tem construídos casinhas simples, pequenininhas e confortáveis. Ou podem viver em reinos, que são bem maiores que vilarejos.Mas existem apenas cinco reinos em toda Night Heaven e eles são bem mais desenvolvidos do que os vilarejos.

Nossa alimentação é basicamente da agricultura e frutas. Mas, para os reinos, também há o comércio entre eles e os vilarejos mais importantes...

As pessoas são livres. O único perigo é os animais da floresta, mas quase todos já estão acostumados pois desde sempre, nós, os humanos, vivemos lá e eles também, então a maioria não liga. Eles vivem 'numa realidade diferente', já que não interferimos na vida deles.

Às vezes caçamos algum animal para churrasco, mas isso é raro, só nos anos novos e em algumas festas. Nós gostamos muito de festas

Tem lugares, que se chamam fronteiras. Você chega lá, olha para baixo e vê a paisagem mais linda que já poderia imaginar. O céu. O céu em baixo de você...

Vocês estão em um continente flutuante... Chamado Night Heaven.

Mas precisa tomar cuidado nas fronteiras. Você pode cair. Se cair, ninguém sabe pra onde vai, se morre, ou se você não cai. O que acontece é que as pessoas tem medo, por que é muito alto.

Nosso continente tem esse nome pois suas noites são extremamente belas.As duas Luas, são muito adoradas e muito próximas, enormes na imensidão que é o céu. A lua maior, chamada Kayro, é meio roxa e tem vários várias crateras enormes, que dá pra ver daqui Ela representa o trabalho, a fidelidade, dedicação e força. A segunda Lua, é a Kamis. Ela é um pouco menor que Kayro, meio avermelhada. Ela representa a amizade, a alegria, a beleza e o amor.

-Maki, quantas vezes vou precisar falar pra você não ler em voz alta?!- uma voz ecoa pelo corredor, fazendo eu parar de ler.

Ai, que raiva! Por que a minha mãe sempre implica com tudo quando eu estou lendo os livros do papai?!

Ah! É verdade, _os livros do papai_... Amo ler eles, pois eles são a única lembrança que tenho de meu pai.

Sabe, quando eu tinha uns 9 anos meu pai se separou da minha mãe. A única coisa que ele deixou foram seus livros. Papai era escritor. Escreveu muitos livros. Só que ele escrevia sobre lugares da nossa Night Heaven. O que eu não entendo é o jeito dele escrever. Sei lá, parece que ele escreve para alguém que não é daqui, que não conhece nossos costumes, lugares... Mas tudo bem, eu não ligo. Contanto que seja o meu pai que tenha escrito.. Leio qualquer coisa.

Nossa, me empolguei tanto que nem lembrei de me apresentar. Eu me chamo Maki, tenho 15 anos. Vivo com minha mãe, e gosto muito de passar o dia explorando a mata. Sei de vários lugares bonitos, e desconhecidos para muitos. Grutas, cavernas, fronteiras maravilhosas... Claro, como eu descobri eles? Pelos livros do papai. Ah, e meu pai quando mais jovem, era explorador, por isso descobriu tantos lugares lindos assim.

Tem uma grande e forte árvore que fica bem no centro de Night Heaven.. Chamam-na de Yggdrassil.. Ela é realmente grande. Suas raízes, de tão altas e grossas, são maiores do que uma pessoa. Se você olhar para cima, terá tontura e perceberá o quão grande ela é. Parece até que ela que segura o continente inteiro, pois suas raízes cruzam Night Heaven inteira...

Ela possui um tronco muito, muito grosso e alto... Os galhos, só se encontram lááááá no alto. Dizem que bem lá em cima, em alguns galhos, vivem seres. Eles são os responsáveis por cuidar da natureza. Uns falam que são elfos, outros falam que são fadas... Já outros, afirmam que são espíritos naturais, de plantas e animais. Eles não tem forma própria, podendo tomar forma de um humano ou um bicho.. O que quiser. E muitos falam que esses seres são lendas.

Mas.. Eles estão enganados. Sei disso porque já os vi. Certo dia, quando estava explorando as imensas e incontáveis raízes de Yggdrassil, percebi que tinha um tipo de buraco, em meio a duas raízes, perto do tronco.

Eu, muito curiosa, espiei. Percebi que vinha luz daquele local, então era seguro, eu não ficaria presa.

Pulei e comecei a escorregar, foi tão divertido! Parecia até um grande tobogã, só que sem água e era de terra.

Desci, desci e desci..Até que cai de bunda em um gramado muito, muito fofo. Coloquei a mão no chão, estava meio que molhado pelo orvalho. Tinha alguns insetos estranhos... Mas não dei bola. Levantei e olhei ao meu redor. Realmente, que lugar incrível! Estava no meio do tronco de Yggdrassil! Sim, era oco! Havia muitas plantas que cresciam lá, algumas borboletas e era bem claro, a luz vinha de cima. Isso quer dizer... Que lá em cima tinha uma saída!! Nossa, essa não! Tinha ficado encrencada de novo.. Iria ter que subir tudo aquilo... Era tão alto.. E se eu caísse? Eu certamente morreria...

Ok, ok,.. Não era hora de ficar se lamentando. Olhei aos lados, tinha algumas pedras. E nas 'paredes', várias espécies de cipós grudados. Eu puxei alguns, para me certificar de que era seguro eu me apoiar neles. Primeiro fui subindo nas pedras, segurando nos cipós. Elas de certa forma, formavam uma escadinha. Até uma hora, que não havia pedra mais alta. Teria que ser na escalada mesmo. Sorte eu ser muito traquina e moleca, e acho que posso dizer que sou uma boa escaladora. Eu, cuidadosamente, fui me agarrando nos galhos, nas pedrinhas e nos cipós, subindo. Teve uma hora, que o sol ficou mais forte, senti minha cabeça e parte das minhas costas esquentar. Percebi que estava chegando na saída.

Eu na hora, levei um escorregão, quase cai. Ou melhor, quase morri né! Que susto! Meu coração quase que saiu pela boca. Que bom que eu já estava quase chegando no topo, se não, não agüentaria tamanho susto.

Fui escalando, até chegar no meu destino: A saída!!

Passei pelo buraco, e onde eu fui sair?... Num tronco!! Não acredito!! Eu tinha subido tanto!! Pensava que tivesse chegado no topo! Como essa arvore é grande!!... Olhei ao meu redor. O tronco era bem grosso, dava para eu andar tranquilamente, sem medo de cair. Comecei a 'explorar' o local. Sabe, o sol estava muito forte, muito quente.

Percebi que havia alguma coisa mágica ali. As vezes, escutava sussurros, e alguns vultos passavam, deixando como rastro uns pozinhos brilhantes como o orvalho. Ou talvez... Fosse orvalho?

Eu percebi que um deles estava escondido atrás de uma folha (já que eram folhas de Yggdrassil, eram enormes! Quase um metro cada, acho eu...). Aproximei-me e espiei.

Era um ser um tanto quanto fofo. Ele estava tremendo, algumas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhinhos turquesa... Opa! Não era ele, era el**a**! Ela tinha cabelos roxos, presos num coque rebelde. Era bem pequeno, acho que media um palmo e meio e.. Tinha lindas asinhas transparentes, que quando balançavam, soltavam um pó prata-brilhante...

Usava um vestidinho bem simples, sem cor. Na verdade.. Era meio transparente... **Ela** era meio transparente!

Eu, notando o desespero do ser, dei um sorriso amigável, e parei de espiar ele. Talvez ele fosse medroso, seria melhor não forçá-lo a se mostrar.

Sentei no tronco e comecei a olhar o lugar. Era realmente lindo!!

Com certo medo, olhei para baixo. Na hora, me veio uma tontura! Era muito alto! Não que eu não goste de altura.. Mas era bem alto mesmo!Mas mesmo assim... Uma paisagem incrível!! Em meio ás folhas e alguns outros galhos que estavam em baixo de mim, dava pra ver a floresta lááááá em baixo, e alguns vilarejos. Nossa, é impressionante... Daqui, as árvores lá em baixo parecem formiguinhas!!

Alguns instantes depois, o serzinho me espia, de trás de uma folha. Com o barulho, eu percebo e olho para ele, que dá um pulo de susto e volta se esconder.

Depois de um tempo, acho que o ser notou que eu não era má, e saiu, ainda com medo, do seu 'esconderijo'. Foi se aproximando de vagar, me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

Ele veio bem perto, e estendeu a mão, para tocar em mim. Quando seu dedinho tocou meu braço, senti um arrepio. Era uma sensação estranha. Eles... Eram gelados. Na verdade, eram muito gelados!! Não sei.. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes... Eram gelados, mas ao mesmo tempo calorosos...

Olhei para o serzinho. Ele examinava seu dedo, curioso.

Eu, sorrindo, passei a mão no cabelo dela, mostrando que não queria machucá-la.

A sensação, dessa vez, veio menos forte, que bom. Eu confesso que estava um pouco assustada.. O ser, quando sentiu algo em sua cabeça, levou um susto. Mas depois, percebeu que eu não era má, e sorriu. Hehe, ele era muito assustado!

Depois, falou algo que eu não entendi nada. Sua voz era fina, baixinha. Sua voz, apesar de baixa, ecoou pelos troncos, e logo após, de trás de galhinhos e folhas, começou a surgir outros seres que nem ela. Eles de inicio, pareciam assustados, mas depois se acostumaram.

Um deles veio até mim, e me deu uma caixinha. Depois, na língua deles, disse algo. Mas.. Por incrível que pareça, eu entendi. Eu entendi! Ele disse que era para mim abri-la só quando eu saísse daquela árvore.

Eu fiquei mais um tempinho lá com eles. Eles eram muito fofos. Tinha um que parecia um menininho de 14 anos em miniatura...Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. O seu cabelo, cobria um dos olhos, que era mais fofo ainda.Ele ficava voando ao meu redor, brincando com minhas trançinhas. Ele era muito divertido! Disse que seu nome era Twan. E aquela que eu vi primeiro, se chamava Kimi. Eles eram irmãos. Estranho! Ela tem quase o mesmo nome do Kim...!

Uma hora, ouvi dois serzinhos conversando. Um falou algo sobre Hannariel, eu não entendi muito bem.. Bom, mas não dei bola.

Eles me trataram muito bem, mas tive que ir uma hora. Me despedi, e eles me disseram que eu só conseguiria descer de um jeito: Voando.

Mas como?! Eu num tinha asas...! Daí é que eles realmente me ajudaram... Todos, fazendo muita força, conseguiram me levantar e me levar até lá em baixo. Foi uma descida um tanto quanto demorada... Mas, eu pude ver: Em cada tronco, havia muitos seres daqueles.

...Eram elfos...

Kimi, acenava e Twan se despediu com um beijo na minha bochecha. Aie!!, já disse que ele é fofo?Dá vontade de apertar!!

Bom, e foi assim que eu descobri que elfos existem. Mas... Naquele mesmo dia, quando desci da árvore, fui até meu lugar secreto que eu apelidei de Nascente da Luz, pois era um lugarzinho de difícil acesso, e tinha uma nascente de água que estranhamente emanava um brilho. Muito lindo, por sinal. Eu sempre ia lá quando estava triste ou estressada. Lá, parece que eu esqueço dos problemas e me acalmo...

Enfim, sentei na pedra que eu sempre sentava, e vi a caixinha. Ela estava quente, eu estava segurando-a desde aquela hora. Ai como eu fui boba, por que eu não coloquei na minha mochila?! Sabe, eu sempre levo uma mochila de costas, para se eu me machucar ou sentir fome...! Bom, eu peguei a caixinha. Ela era muito linda. Era de madeira, com detalhes em verde, parecia que foi desenhado com seiva de árvore... Lindo! Eu a abri com cuidado, e cada vez que eu puxava mais a tampa para cima, uma luz mais forte saia de lá de dentro. Uma luz prateada, como os brilhantes das asinhas deles.

Finalmente, eu abri por completo. Lá dentro, no meio de alguns pedaços de folhas picadas para 'acolchoar', tinha um lindo colar. Era feito de um tipo de cipó, de planta... Não sabia ao certo do quê. E tinha um pingente um tanto quanto diferente. Parecia uma esfera, tipo uma bolinha de gude. Dentro dela, cores. Verde, azul, vermelho, amarelo,e branco. Elas rodopiavam e se chocavam, mas nunca se misturavam. Era.. Lindo! Fiquei fascinada, vendo aquelas cores tão bonitas 'brigarem'.

Realmente não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei admirando o colar, mas uma hora eu o coloquei no pescoço, e depois o 'escondi' em baixo da blusa. Seria estranho se notassem que eu do nada arranjei um colar novo.. E tão lindo assim! Poderiam pensar que eu roubei-o...

E foi assim que eu descobri que existiam elfos e eles eram muito calorosos. E ainda, ganhei um colar lindo... Sua função? Ainda é um segredo para mim. Isso aconteceu faz umas 2 semanas, ainda uso o colar, mas até agora só mostrei para o Kim. Quando eu mostrei a ele, ele ficou estranho... Parece que não gostou do colar, que bobo! Hehe, meninos são estranhos mesmo..!


	3. Cap2 Morte

Obs: No copy, plz! Criado totalmente por mim..! Sejam originais :)

Ah! É na metade desse capítulo que a história realmente começa a se desenrolar... Prometo que se surpreenderão!

Night Heaven

-A Lenda do Continente Flutuante-

_**Capítulo 2 - Morte**_

Ah, é verdade... Ainda não disse que é Kim, né? Kim é meu amigo. Quer dizer.. Kim é meu melhor amigo. Com ele é que eu passo a maioria do meu tempo, é ele o meu companheiro para aventuras, é com ele que eu me abro. Nós somos amigos á cinco anos, e até agora, lógico que houve várias brigas, mas nada muito grave.

Conheci ele com dez anos, quando estava explorando a floresta. Na época, ele tinha onze, e eu era muito nova e bobinha, então achei que fosse uma pessoa má e sai correndo. O menino, veio atrás de mim. Foi ai que conheci ele e nos tornamos grandes amigos. Sabe, acho que é esse meu jeito meio moleca que faz eu ser amiga dele. Por exemplo, a maioria das meninas da minha idade aqui em Night Heaven, usa saia, vestido, e roupas mais delicadas. Eu não. Tipo, eu até usava... Lembro, numa das minhas primeira aventuras com Kim.. Eu naquela época usava saia como todas minhas amigas. Mas sempre acontecia algo, ou a minha saia enroscava em um galho, ou vinha um vento, ou até mesmo ela rasgava.. E Kim via tudo! Tenho que admitir, tenho certo trauma de saia...

Lembro-me até hoje, da risada de Kim, me zoando por eu usar calçinhas de ursinhos nos meus dez anos de idade... Oras, eu era uma menininha! Lógico que eu usava calcinha de ursinhos!! Desde aquele dia, eu comecei a usar shorts. Minha mãe achava ridículo, mas eu meio que me acostumei. Agora, nada da calçinha aparecendo!

Costumo usar shorts com camisetonas.. As vezes eu gosto de 'roubar' camisetas do Kim, sabe.. Elas são grandonas e são legais! Ele fica super bravo quando me vê com uma camiseta dele, principalmente se for uma das preferidas dele... Mas de certa forma eu gosto de ver ele irritado as vezes! É tão fofo! Ele faz uma cara de mal... É engraçado!

Sabe, o Kim se irrita com facilidade... Quem não o conhece, acha que ele é aqueles de cara fechada, que não gosta de conversar, que odeia tudo e todos... Mas não é assim. Ele na realidade é muito legal e gosta da natureza.. Ele ama ficar vendo o céu de noite... Eu também. Amo ver as Luas, as Estrelas...! É tudo.. Tão mágico! É lindo...

Kim mora num outro vilarejo, próximo ao meu. No meu vilarejo, ao todo, tem 12 famílias. É um vilarejo grande e se chama Vilarejo da Árvore. Se chama assim, porque tem uma árvore bem velha lá. Ela é conhecida por ser uma arvore mágica... Ela também é bem grande, mas não chega nem aos pés de Yggdrassil. No vilarejo onde Kim mora, tem apenas 7 famílias. Eu gosto muito do vilarejo dele, que é conhecido como Vilarejo das Águas. Por isso que eu gosto. Lá tem um rio que corta o vilarejo, muito lindo! Amo água em movimento... Tem uma ponte feita de madeira que atravessa o rio. Um dia, quando eu estava lá brincando com Kim, eu comecei a pular na ponte... Acredita que ela quebrou?.Cai de bunda! Fiquei encharcada... Kim começou a rir que nem louco. Foi legal, a primeira e uma das únicas vezes que Kim realmente riu. Lembro-me que um homem veio e me xingou, falando que eu havia quebrado a pontinha do vilarejo... Fiquei morrendo de vergonha. Depois, eles tiveram que construir outra pontinha... Hehe, eu sou uma peste!

Kim mora com os avós. Seus pais, desapareceram quando ele era pequeno, não se sabe o porquê. E até hoje eles não voltaram... Seu avô, Nuit, está com uma doença grave, e muito fraco, infelizmente. Mas ele é um homem forte, acredito que ele agüentará. Um curandeiro de outro vilarejo está vindo, para tentar curá-lo. Quando chegará? Não sei. Sua avó, Himi, é muito gentil, educada e é uma senhora muito forte. Sim, ela é bem velha, mas faz todas as tarefas de casa, é firme. Eu adoro ela. Ela sempre me convida para ir lá, as vezes ajudo ela com afazeres domésticos. Sabe, não gosto de arrumar a minha casa, mas lá eu gosto, pois ela é muito divertida e a gente fica conversando em quanto lavamos as louças, varremos ou penduramos as roupas no varal.

Minha mãe uma época, começou a reclamar, dizendo que eu passo muito tempo na casa deles, e eu devo ser um estorvo lá. Com isso, fui meio que 'obrigada', a diminuir as minhas idas lá... Himi ficou muito triste, mas sempre que posso dou uma passada lá para conversar com ela.

Bom, agora vocês já sabem um pouco sobre a minha vida né... Acho que já posso explicar o que está acontecendo no momento. Sobre a minha mãe me irritar por causa do livro? Já guardei-o... Estou indo para a casa do Kim.

Continuei andando, até chegar perto de uma raiz da Yggdrassil, eu sempre tenho que pulá-la para chegar no Vilarejo das Águas... Como sempre, escalei e pulei, normalmente.

Andei mais um pouco e já estava perto.

-Kim!!!- gritei, se aproximando da casa. Era uma casinha bem simples e pequena, porém com um jardim muito bem cuidado pela Srª Himi, cheio das mais diversas flores.. Tudo bem colorido!

Fiquei algum tempo esperando, mas não houve resposta...Estranho, Kim não é tão surdo assim...

-Kiiiiimmm!! –berrei, dessa vez bem alto, alguns vizinhos saírem na janela para verem o que estava acontecendo. Confesso que fiquei meio constrangida... Um homem me xingou pelo meu grito. Eu apenas pedi desculpas.

E não veio respostas de novo! Ai que raiva!! Minha vontade era de gritar ainda mais alto, ir abrindo a porta, ou arrombar aquela porta de uma vez.. Mas não sou tão louca assim... Já ia dando meia volta para voltar, quando..

-Você... Quer falar com Kim?- uma menina se aproximou. Ela usava um vestido estilo camponesa, tinha cabelos loiros todo cacheadinho, preso em duas maria-chiquinhas. Ela era.. Fofa! Era bem branquinha e aparentava uns 12 anos.. .Era baixinha também!

-Sim, você sabe onde ele esta?- perguntei à menina que parecia mais uma bonequinha de porcelana

Ela ficou quieta por uns instantes, e depois desviou o olhar, triste.

-O que foi?- perguntei, notando a expressão menina

-Você... Ainda não sabe?- ela perguntou, abaixando a cabeça

-Hã?!- estava ficando preocupada.- O que aconteceu?!?

A menina sussurou algo, incompreensível e depois saiu correndo, apertando a barra do vestido.

-Ei! Espere!- sai correndo atrás dela. Realmente, eu estava preocupada. O que será que havia acontecido com Kim?!

Ela correu até perto da mata, quando eu consegui segurar um braço dela.

-O que aconteceu com Kim?! Você precisa me contar...!- disse, brava, fazendo ela se assustar

-Er...- a garotinha falou algo novamente incompreensível de tão baixinho.. Só ouvi a última palavra... 'Morreu.'

-O que!??!?!?!?! Kim...?!- não consegui pronunciar aquela palavra horrenda. E.. O que era aquilo que estava doendo em meu peito?! Puis a mão em meu peito...Doía.

-Calma!! Não foi o Kim... Foi o Sr. Nuit!- a menina diz, com algumas lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

Não agüentei. Lágrimas teimosas encharcaram minha face na hora. O srº Nuit... Tinha morrido?!... Bom, mas pelo menos.. Não foi o Kim! Por mais que eu tente negar... Sinto-me um pouco aliviada em saber isso.

A garotinha disse que seu nome era Mayra, e depois falou que Kim e a Srª Himi estavam enterrando o corpo, um pouco distante do vilarejo. Perto de uma raiz. Sabe, tradição... Cada vilarejo tem o seu. As pessoas desse vilarejo falam que pelo menos, o corpo servirá como comida da grande árvore Yggdrassil, e isso é uma honra para eles... Já no meu vilarejo, quando morre alguém, é tradição eles enterrarem o corpo do lado de suas casas... Como se fosse uma prova de que sempre nos lembraremos deles.

Mayra depois me levou até os outros.Dois homens estavam enterrando o corpo. Nós paramos um pouco afastados, do lado de uma árvore. Os outros não notaram... Quer dizer, nem a Srª Himi, nem o Kim.

Realmente, era uma cena horrível... Via, mesmo que embaçado pelas lágrimas que me escorriam à face, a Srª Himi e Kim. Ela estava aos prantos, super nervosa e chorando muito.

-Não!! Por favor, ele não pode morrer!!- era o que Srª Himi gritava as vezes, em meio à soluços.

Já Kim... Estava sentado no chão, meio afastado dos outros. Sua cabeça estava baixa, fazendo sua franja encobrir os olhos... Estava usando um shorts até os joelhos, como sempre preto e azul. A camiseta, era preta com detalhes em branco... Acho que preto combinava com ele. Seu cabelo também era bem preto... E seus olhos super azuis, se destacando...

Mas esse não é o momento certo para pensar nisso... As pessoas que assistiam, todas de pé, algumas chorando, todas nervosas... O Sr Nuit, antes de pegar a doença, era um homem que ajudava muito o vilarejo. Ele, como era forte, ajudava muitas pessoas no trabalho braçal, como cortar uma árvore, construir algo, etc... Era muito querido pelas pessoas. Mas, à uns três meses atrás, ele pegou essa doença... Foi horrível. Ninguém sabe o porquê. Eu particularmente quase não o via.. A porta do quarto dele sempre estava fechada. Kim me disse, que no começo, era apenas uma febre. Mas depois ele começou a vomitar, junto com.. Sangue... E também não comia mais nada e não falava. Ficava o dia inteiro deitado na cama.. Só tomava água, e também tinha que dar na boca.

-Maki!- Mayra interrompeu meus pensamentos.- Estou falando com você à um século...

-M...Me desculpe..- sussurrei, abaixando a cabeça.

-Vamos sair daqui... –ela diz - Não gosto... De enterros...

Fomos até ao lado da casa dela e sentamos numa pedra. Ela morava naquele vilarejo mesmo, só que do outro lado.

-Você... – Mayra diz, com uma expressão séria no rosto- Qual seu relacionamento com o **meu** Kim?!

-Hã?!- Eu ouvi certo?! Ela disse 'meu'?!

- C..Como assim? –pergunto, sem entender nada.

- Sabe, Kim ultimamente anda pensando muito em você. Eu não gosto. Saiba que eu vou me casar com ele e não quero ninguém atrapalhando!!

O que?! Hahahaha não acredito!! Uma garotinha ficou com ciúmes de mim por ser amiga do Kim? Nossa, por um segundo até esqueci do que havia acontecido com o avô do Kim... Ela era muito fofinha!

-Hehe.. Não se preocupe, somos apenas amigos!- disse, dando risada, fazendo a menina se irritar

Digo isso, mas mesmo que eu queira esconder.. Tem algo errado. Parece que... A dor está voltando...

-Ah é?! Eu duvido!! –depois se levantou e disse, gritando- Pois saiba que o Kim é **meu**!! E é melhor você esquecer que ele existe ou se não... ou se não...

-Ou se não o que?- pergunto, desafiando-a

-Ou se não eu mato seus pais como fiz com o avô dele...- a garota diz, com um sorriso maligno... Seus olhos, antes possuindo uma linda cor mel, ficam vermelhos e sua fisionomia muda completamente. Na hora, eu senti um arrepio. O que.. O que estava acontecendo?! Cadê aquela garotinha que à pouco era tão pequenininha, fofinha e meiga? Ela deu lugar à uma outra pessoa... Não, aquilo com certeza não era uma pessoa..! Era alta, bem morena, de suas costas nasceram grandes asas negras, seus cabelos ficaram num tom meio preto –avermelhado, de sua cabeça cresceram dois grandes chifres... Usava uma espécie de colã roxo e preto.. Muito sinistro... Seu rosto não era mais delicado, era super... Macabro! Tinham dois grande olhos vermelhos-sangue!!

-Não será que nem _aquela vez_...-ela sussurou em meu ouvido

Mas.. Antes que eu pudesse correr ou gritar, ela abriu vôo e saiu... Olhei para cima, e.. Ela havia sumido.

Eu estava tremendo. Não conseguia me mexer... O medo... Era tanto..!...Mas..!! O que.. Quem era ela?...

Na hora, lembrei do que ela disse... "Não será que nem aquela vez..." Que vez? Eu nem conhecia aquela garota!! Antes que eu pudesse perceber, algo me veio à cabeça, como uma doce lembrança...

"_-Eu te amo...- alguém dizia, acariciando meus cabelos_

_-Também te amo mas.. Ainda acho que você não deveria fazer isso!!- digo, preocupada_

_-Não se preocupe.. Você será minha protegida.. Poderemos viver para sempre juntos...- ele diz, antes de tomar meus lábios em um beijo"_

Isso foi a única coisa que consegui me lembrar, antes de meus olhos ficarem pesados, e algo no meu peito começar a doer...! Mas não era que nem aquelas outras vezes.. Dessa vez era diferente... Comecei a ficar tonta, e meus olhos foram se fechando.. Até eu cair no chão e perder a consciência de tudo...E de todos.


End file.
